Cat & Boy on the Roof
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Kiku Honda, an ordinary student in Heavens Academy and is mostly bored about his school life. Overhearing something from a bunch of high-school girls, Kiku wonders who the boy on the roof with a group of cats is. What will one tiny little kitten take him to? A chance to figure out everything or something terrible?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is just a short story of what would happen if one of our Hetalia characters were to be dead and went into the Afterlife! It's long because it's a story, but it's a short story, too!

Japan: How can we? We are nations; we cannot just randomly die out of-

Anywho! I say enjoy this short story with the pairing of GiriPan and I hope you'll like it enough for a review or a favorite! Please with sugar on top?

* * *

_Cat & Boy on the Roof_

_It is a bright, sunny Friday morning for the boy sitting in his desk_, gazing aimlessly out the window as he taps the end of the pink eraser on his pink, bottom lip. Kiku, a Japanese school student of Heavens Academy, sits on his wooden chair with a glum feeling. The reason because is he is trying to figure something out: what he should be doing now.

_This is very unexpecting_, Japan thinks to himself as he looks outside the school field of teenagers playing football on this sizzling day. _I do not remember ever going to school before, yet here I am, going into a school on a Friday like any other Japanese teenager. _

Hearing the students chattering around him in his classroom while looking at the grassy field for football was exhausting for Kiku, he rather stay in his dorm room the whole day and watch anime with chocolate flavored Pocky.

"Hey, have you heard this weird rumor?" a girl's voice says across the room, Kiku decides to listen to this rumor of hers out of curiosity. "There's this new kid who people say he's a Greek, and that he sleeps all day without knowing it himself!"

"Huh? No way!" another girl's voice protests to her friend's rumor. "But if it's true, I think I actually saw him." Kiku heard a group of gasps come out from the girls. "I always see him walking down the hallways with a cat by his side, sometimes I see at least a hundred out of nowhere just stalking right behind him!"

_Why am I bothering to hear this stupid rumor? _Japan thought to himself, feeling sullen than usual. _I would be wise if I just leave and go to my room. _

Kiku then gets up from his chair, steps aside to push the chair inwards and makes his way out of the classroom without a second thought about missing class. Even though Kiku would stay in class like any humdrum honor student, he rather spend his day watching anime than attending class as he walks down the empty hallway.

_Meow!_

Kiku stops right in the middle of the hallway, staring down on the ground to see a white, tiny and fuzzy kitten with striking emerald-green eyes as it walks all in fours to him. Kiku kneels down with one knee, looking at the little baby kitten with glee.

He couldn't help it; he loves kittens no matter what as long as they're cute.

He smiles generously to the kitten. "Why are you in my school?" he asks the kitten, not expecting an answer.

The kitten once more meows to Kiku, and suddenly it scurries down the hall, passing two male student boys wearing black pants and shirts as their uniform. Kiku hesitantly pulls himself up, chasing after the small kitten which is surprisingly quick for its size. As he carries his feet up the high stairs and looking at the tiny kitten, he wondered if following it was such a good idea. Where is this kitten taking him? Where will he end up when it stops?

Kiku passed many students who eyed him normally, knowing this was very much normal behavior to them. The kitten meows on, as if it is trying to tell Kiku to follow him further. Kiku looked around; the kitten is leading him upstairs to the rooftop. They were at their last flight of stairs, the kitten made it to the top and scampers over to the door, scratching it with its baby paws.

Kiku walks over to the door, staring at it confusingly. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Are you trying to get inside here?"

Kiku looks at the door with curious eyes, wondering what lies within the rooftop of this academy. He grasp the doorknob with his right shaking hand, trembling nervously to pursue going outside. When Kiku opens the door, he pushes the door inwards and there he sees a massive platform of the roof with white flooring and bars on the edge of the end to make sure no one crosses over and gets hurt.

But none of that mattered to Kiku who stared at the tall boy at the end of the roof, looking at the whole academy with a few cats around him that played together friskily. The tall boy who wore the same black uniform turned his head over his shoulder to see who opened the door. Kiku could clearly see his green eyes looking at him aimlessly, does this guy even have a soul?

"Uh...ohayo?" Kiku greets him, walking over to him as the white kitten walked further away to see the mysterious boy.

Kiku walked over to the boy and stands next to him, grasping his hands on the metal bars and looked at the boy. The boy's hair is messy brown but looked very long that Kiku's short bob styled hair. Kiku stares shyly at the boy who stares back at him.

"Um..." Kiku says, glancing sideways and trying to avoid making much eye contact he already made. "A-are...are you English?" he asks with enough courage to ask him.

"Yes," he finally said and gave Kiku a silent sigh of relief. "I can speak, but I'm from Greece." The boy explained, at least he wasn't a mute. The Greek boy looked out into the field, obviously bored of the conversation they're having.

Kiku's heart is beating fast, a lump is stuck in his throat and he couldn't speak anything at all. When he tried speaking to the Greek, he knew all along that he wasn't the most fluent person in this academy, but at least he said something, right? To speak the truth, Kiku thought that the Greek was mute since he tried to speak to him, but when he learnt that he could only speak English, this troubled Kiku because he speaks terrible English.

Kiku looked out into the school, looking at the old PE teacher shouting at a couple of teenagers for various reasons, but Kiku took the chance to glance over at the Greek's face that stared aimlessly but without noticing Kiku completely staring at him. Kiku feels his heart skipping harder and his saliva made it worse for him to gulp down a large lump in his throat. The Greek's face is perfectly sculpted, his fair olive skin shines brightly in the Friday's sunlight and his lips...

Ah, his lips could be Kiku's favorite thing just to stare... _Wait a minute_, Kiku turned away too quickly and the Greek boy glances sideways to him, bewildered. _Why am I feeling so nervous around him? _He thought to himself. _I just met him and I feel like I knew him for years, is this what people call...'like-like?' _

"Hey," the Greek says and Kiku felt himself jerk up in shock of his deep, calming voice. "I didn't get your name, what is it?" The Greek asks, and he smiles.

"M-my name?" he says, feeling nervous. "M-my name...is Honda Kiku." he introduced himself. The Greek tilts his head in bewilderment. "Ah, I mean Kiku Honda." Kiku corrects himself.

"Really?" he says. "Oh, I forgotten to introduce myself, too. It's Heracles Karpusi, nice to meet you, Kiku."

Kiku smiles, and he opens his mouth to say something when a large impact suddenly made him stop. Heracles has his face so close with Kiku's, his mouth concurred his and they shared an unexpected kiss. Kiku trembled in shock, what in the world is he doing? Kiku wanted to stop, but his heart starts fleeting in such a quick pace and the taste of his lips made him feel...strange. It wasn't good, he thought as the cats all watched in awe of what Heracles's doing, but he felt as if he remembered this before.

After a brief minute, Heracles pulls away slowly and they slowly pant the same rhythm. They just stared at each other's eyes, as if everything was going to disappear at that very moment they shared their kiss together. Kiku, suddenly becoming lustful, inwards his face and takes control of Heracles's lips into a 'thank you' kiss.

And nothing was going to ruin what this unexpected feeling could be...

_{Ten weeks later...}_

Kiku has never been happier in his life, he finally found someone he truly love so quickly. He didn't know why or how it just happened, but when Heracles kissed him that Friday, nothing was the same as they spent more time together. They shared their many interests such as cats and learning their cultures, it was as if they knew each other for so long!

Kiku is making his way up the stairs as usual, his feet lightly take him upwards to the top and he stops at the door. Kiku opens the door and looks out to see Heracles, kneeling down with a group of cats who meowed at Kiku suddenly. He makes his way to Heracles and he gets up, smiling sweetly towards him and was glad to see him more now.

The sun is setting today, giving a warm, orange glow that will soon end another day. They watched the sunset together, though Heracles says it resembles an orange going down. Kiku didn't understand it, but he knew he was weird in a good way.

"Hey, Kiku," Heracles says, "I need to tell you something. Something important."

Kiku looked over to him, his arms resting on the rail of the fence as Heracles looks darkly to Kiku.

"Kiku..." he said, maybe what he could only say. "I...I want to tell you something that will shock you deeply." Heracles warns him, Kiku felt daggers flying around his heart. "We're...dead."

Kiku let out a gasp in horror...he and Heracles are...dead? No, that's not possible!

Heracles looked over to the setting sun. "I just realized this, this world is based as an afterlife, and we're both dead. Everyone else aren't human, they don't have actual feelings whatsoever." Kiku looks down at the group of people walking down to their dorms, some chatting away while some ran to get to their rooms.

"But-!"

"I was told by my mother," Heracles cuts him off. "She came to me a week ago, and she explained all about this world and how we ended up in this world together." He looks to Kiku, with soft eyes that were showing...dewdrops ready to drip down his face. "We both died together. I couldn't protect you from that horrid disease you went through during that horrible experiment.

"You were trying to figure out how to stop acid rain falling around the world. I was with you during one of the tests going out and all of it..." a few tears fell down his face as he carried on looking at Kiku who felt liking crying, too. "Somehow the gases got into you and I wasn't affected. But you were paralyzed, you laid there in your bed without saying a word to me as I fed you myself."

"Heracles..." Kiku's eyes start to drip with tears of agony...and then something kept flashing in his eyes. Images. Images of him, looking up at the ceiling and someone over the bedside. More images appeared in his head, this time he sees Heracles holding a bowl of rice in one hand and the other holding a spoonful of rice.

The images are terrible, they were black and white like in an ancient movie far back. Reminding him all the memories he and Kiku made together, from the time they met to the time they talked all the time as they watched the sunsets in his backyard.

"Kiku, I love you so much and I want you to know something else now..." Kiku covered his mouth with his hands, hot tears streaming down his face while Heracles tried to hold his crying voice. "I...want to pass on now, and I want to hear you say how much you love me now."

Kiku rapidly shook his head, backing away as Heracles tried to reach out for him. "Please, I'm begging you to say it one last time before I leave!" Heracles cried, now crying his eyes out.

"Heracles..." Kiku spoke, releasing his hands from his mouth and stared at him. He walked over to him, his face staring at Heracles and he grabbed him close into a hug. "I love you, I love you so much...!" Kiku says, he couldn't halt the endless amount of tears streaming down his face as Heracles holds him closer.

Heracles bends his head down, letting his nose tip touch Kiku's head as he calmly smiles and tears streaming down his face. The sunset is still setting the end of the chapter of them together, and suddenly, Heracles says something that Kiku's eyes shot up in shock. But before he could understand what he meant, Kiku looked up and Heracles...is nowhere to be found. All the cats are gone, too. Kiku wrapped his arms around himself, holding more painful tears streaming down his face.

Kiku raised his head up and stared at the orange to violet-colored sky. "HERACLES!" Kiku screamed with all his might, not seeing a brim of light floating high above him...

_The End..._

* * *

I hope all of you guys enjoy this little taste of this chapter, I'll be sure to make another one in order for a TRUE ENDING to come out soon! Be sure to enjoy this chapter with all your love and I'll post it out just for you guys! See you next time!


	2. Ending

I hope everyone liked the chapter, it was long but I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I liked it!

Japan: Are we not a little OOC? Greece and I thought so, too.

SCREW OOC, I'MMA MAKE THIS ENDING RIGHT NOW! Please enjoy!

* * *

_"I promise we'll meet, Kiku."_

* * *

_Another day has passed since Kiku Honda felt like this conference was mostly a waste of time. As he walks down the hallway all alone, facing the red carpet on the floor and mumbling something, he remembered that Alfred yet again asked him to go out to watch a crappy horror movie because Britain wouldn't go with him and that it was obvious he has a crush on him. Kiku, trying to be polite, declined once again because he didn't feel like doing any sort of activity with him or anyone at that matter. _

_Kiku had an odd dream last night, something about cats and a Greek boy who was very...handsome in his thoughts. Kiku blushed and glanced sideways to look at the pastel yellow walls hanging up expensive paintings of many great wars. Yet none of this made much interest to Kiku who felt depressed of missing out so much since his isolation, he is fairly new of this new world filled with many exotic things he never seen before such as better market sales and reliable cities to stay in. _

_Bump!_

_Kiku fell backwards to the ground, hitting his soft bottom on the carpeted floor and couldn't believe he bumped into someone like this. _

_"I-I'm sorry, sir," he said as fluently as he could, Kiku wasn't the greatest at speaking English without speaking a little of Japanese dialogue. _

_"Oh, it's nothing to worry about..." the calm, slow slurring voice said to Kiku. Kiku looked up and the man in front of his lends him a hand. "Here, let me help you up..." Kiku took the man's hand, gaining help to stand on his feet again._

_Kiku looked at the man standing in front of him, the man has brown hair with small curls, he seems to haven't combed his hair correctly and dark circles are around his green eyes. And...is that a white kitten on top of his head? Kiku didn't know what this feeling is, he just carried on looking at the man who stares at him also. Kiku thought this man looks like the Greek man who he met during his unusual dreams. _

_"Ano..." Kiku said, "are you here for the conference? My name is Japan, and I presume you're Greece, correct?" he asked, trying to make a decent conversation with the Greek boy. _

_However, the man didn't say anything, only staring at Kiku's eyes. _

_"Well, I'll see you later, Kiku." The man said, he walks passed him and when he was just five meters away from him...he stops and looked over his shoulder with a sudden look of confusion. How did this man know Kiku's name? _

_Could...he be? _

_"Uh," the man turns and faces him, the cat meowing to say something. "Have we met somewhere before?" He asked, then glancing up at his cat and...he seems to be hearing what the cat is saying. _

_"That cat..." Kiku muttered, going closer to the man and looked at the baby kitten with soft, snow-like fur. "I seen him once before, I think." Then, flashes of thoughts roam in his head, seeing the man in a black-and-white movie with a smile on his face. _

_In Kiku's mind, the man looked so happy and he holds close to his chest the same white kitten. _

_"Heracles..." Kiku muttered. "That...! That's your name, right? That's how I know you!" Kiku's eyes of dark brown start filling itself with tears, and soon Heracles, the man who he loved many years ago in the Afterlife is here, right now in front of him! "It's me, Kiku!" _

_Kiku runs up to him and soon, he crashed his entire body into a hug. Sobbing wildly, the man holds on to Kiku...finallying seeing the boy who he loved, he cherished, and kept as his prescious treasure..._

_And Kiku remembers the sentence Heracles said to him before they departed from the Afterlife..._

___"I promise we'll meet, Kiku."_

_And they did...just as he promised._

_The End..._

* * *

J-Japan, are you okay?

Japan: This...this is making me cry, why?

Greece: Because...we're together again. *Hugs Japan from behind*

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! See you soon! *Waves goodbye...and sends out Oreo cookies to all!*


End file.
